The Scroll Of Prophecy
by JoAT.Nat.MoN
Summary: Following a prophecy, Minato seals Kyuubi within Sakura. The scroll of prophecy saved his life so he could help Sakura along the right path of her life along with Naruto. She'll need both of them to save her life, along with the ninja's entire existence. Saku/? /Slight AU-ish; slight OOC-ish/
1. Chapter One

And I'm back with another story!

**Again?**

Yup!

**Kill me now.**

Silence.

**Eh…*Falls asleep***

Uh huh…Anyway, here we go! And be kind alright? I don't really read the manga and well…haha. I haven't seen that many Time Skip episodes yet. Don't kill me.

"Talking"

_Thoughts/Prophecy_

_**Kyuubi**_

**Inner Sakura**

Summary: Following a prophecy, Minato seals Kyuubi within Sakura. The scroll of prophecy saved his life so he could help Sakura along the right path of her life along with Naruto. She'll need both of them to save her life, along with the ninja's entire existence.

**The Scroll of Prophecy**

**Chapter One**

Bijuu were thrust into the ninja world when the Sage of Six Paths imprisoned the Ten-Tailed Demon and spread it's chakra to the winds. Before Jinchūriki, the bijuu had roamed free in their own paradises. One by one the bijuu were captured for terrorizing a village and stored in the vessels. Thus, these humans became known as Jinchūriki. Most vessels were feared by the other members of their village because of this. Once in a while, the Jinchūriki would be accepted as a hero. Not always. Seeing this, a woman of great power foretold a prophecy. When the prophecy was fulfilled, peace would reign among the lands. Hundreds of years later, the prophecy began…

_//Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Twelve years ago, October 10th, 10:30 PM//_

Night had fallen hours ago on the village, and the Fourth Hokage still felt uneasy. Looking out the large windows, he saw nine tails in the distance, traveling at a tremendous speed toward his village.

"Kyuubi," he breathed. "Finally."

He hastily opened the padlocked bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out the old dusty scroll. He coughed as it rolled out, blowing dust particles in the air. He brushed some of it away to read the writing.

_When nine tails appears and the chance of living is zero, a young baby with cherry blossom hair will become a hero._

The Yondaime frowned before looking out the window again. By now, most of the ninja were on alert. The higher clans like the Uchiha, Haruno, Aburame, and Hyūga were on the front line. Smaller clans like the Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Nara, and Akimichi were behind them. Rolling the scroll up and placing it within his jacket, the Fourth transported himself to the Haruno district.

He began to run, seeking the bright chakra signature of the baby he was looking for. A large roar echoed through his ears as he ran faster through the winding paths. He passed house by house, his head turning right and left before he felt a burst of small chakra in the last house on the lane. He jumped up onto the house and peered in the second story window. He dropped inside and walked around. Surely they wouldn't leave Sakura alone?

"Lord Hokage?" A woman asked, entering the room.

Minato noted that this was Sakura's Aunt, her mother's sister.

"Yes. Do not fret, Michi-san. I've come to take Haruno Sakura." He said, looking down at the wiggling baby in the crib.

"Is it the Kyuubi, milord?"

He nodded and picked up the small girl. Michi watched silently as Minato disappeared with the small baby in his arms. When he reached the entrance to Hokage Tower, he surveyed the damage. Bodies lay littered in the streets, fire charring some of them. With sharp eyes, he noted the Uchiha clan still holding their ground. Fire licked at the building and one by one ninja fell.

Minato knew they could not hold out for long. With slight difficulty, he summoned his giant toad, Gamabunta.

"Can you hold back Kyuubi?" Minato called over the roaring fire.

"I'll do the best I can!" He answered, ready to bound over.

Minato jumped off Gamabunta and the giant toad launched himself at the fox demon. Landing on top of the Hokage tower, Minato gazed over to where the toad and fox were battling it out.

"A hero indeed," Minato mused, preparing to seal the Kyuubi within the small baby girl.

The Kyuubi seemed to sense a flare of chakra, for it turned it's head and bared it's sharp teeth at Minato. Without warning, it bounded toward him, and Gamabunta couldn't stop it.

"Now! Dead Demon Consuming!" Minato yelled.

Using an eight trigrams sealing, he used one part of his chakra to force Kyuubi into the now crying baby. The other part of his chakra was used up in using the sealing technique to make sure it stayed sealed.

When Kyuubi was gone and all was quiet except for Sakura's crying and the fires raging around them, Minato looked at his hands in confusion.

"I'm…supposed to be dead," he whispered, feeling his face and jacket.

When he opened his jacket, the scroll was emitting green flares of chakra.

"It sustained me," he noted in surprise.

"Lord Hokage! Are you okay?" A Jōnin called, appearing atop the tower.

"Yes. How is the village?" The Fourth asked all business now.

"Not good, sir. The Haruno patriarch and his wife are dead."

"She's an orphan now," Minato said, picking up the pink haired baby and quieting her.

"That seal…is the Kyuubi within her now?" The Jōnin asked.

"Yes. She's a hero for such a sacrifice."

"Many won't view her as such."

"Where is Kushina? Who was watching her?" Minato asked.

"Kushina went into labor before the Kyuubi attacked and gave birth to a healthy baby boy."

"Naruto," Minato said happily.

"I'm sorry to say that she died after having him, sir. My apologies, Lord Hokage."

The Jōnin nodded once to his leader before disappearing. Minato frowned heavily.

"Come on, Sakura. Let's get you home, hm?"

-

When Minato arrived at the Haruno compound, they were busy laying out their dead to pay respects. When they all took notice of him, they bowed and greeted him. He smiled and nodded to them as he continued his trek, making sure not to wake the sleeping baby in his arms. When he got to the main Haruno household, he entered quietly.

"Lord Hokage, 'tis an honor," Sakura's uncle, Taiyo, greeted him.

"Taiyo-san, the pleasure is all mine. Are you going to be the patriarch in your brother-in-law's place?" Minato questioned.

"Aye. A shame it was, what happened to Katsu and Momo. Michi is still weeping."

"I have Sakura, safe and sound," the Fourth said.

"Ah good," Taiyo said, taking the small baby girl. "A piece of them will always be-Ah!"

He immediately dropped the baby, and Minato caught her swiftly.

"What is it, Taiyo-san?" Minato asked, alarmed.

"Forgive me, Lord Hokage. Get that…_thing_ out of here."

Minato's eyes hardened. "She's a hero. She saved everyone."

"No. No. She is in no clan of mine. Get her out of here."

"Fine, Haruno-san. I'm sure Katsu and Momo are cursing your name as we speak." Minato spat.

Haruno Taiyo bowed stiffly to the Hokage.

"I'll be seeing you, Hokage-sama, but never bring that thing back here again."

Minato disappeared and reappeared at the front of the hospital. His stance was rigid, and his chakra flared around him angrily as he stepped inside the hospital lobby. While staring out into space, he felt a tug on his hair.

"Hm?" He wondered as he looked down at Sakura.

She pulled on his hair again, smiling and giggling. Minato let a small smile grace his face as well.

"Here he is, Lord Hokage," a nurse said, handing Naruto to him.

He held both children carefully and smiled down at them.

"Is that Haruno Sakura, Lord Hokage?" The nurse asked.

"No. Her parents have been killed, and her clan does not want her. I will be changing her name. These are both my children. Namikaze Naruto and Namikaze Sakura.

"Of course," the nurse whispered, bowing to him before leaving.

_They are both destined to do great things. Namikaze will be a name remembered for a long time…_

-

_//Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Present Day, May 6th, 8:00 AM//_

Sakura sat on a branch, one leg bent in front of her, the other leg dangling. Her long pink hair was tied back in a ponytail and kept out of her face. She leaned against the trunk of the tree and sighed. She knew who she was. No, she wasn't just Namikaze Sakura whose father was the Hokage. Before that, she knew she was Haruno Sakura, daughter to the Haruno patriarch and his wife.

Now, she was happy to be a Namikaze. She'd seen some Haruno females with hair as pink as hers, but after hearing the whole story from her father, she was glad not to be one anymore. She even knew about the stupid Kyuubi residing within her.

**_Stupid?! I ought to wring your neck!_**

**Cha! Let's see you try!**

And there was her Inner. Sakura smiled wistfully. Since she was cast out of the Haruno clan, she wasn't allowed to wear the bold circle of the Haruno's. She didn't lose any sleep over it. Sakura sighed. Everyone knew she was a Haruno, but since she didn't wear the clan symbol, they all knew she was kicked out.

If not for her hair, she would've been fine. She even refused to wear pink. Instead, she wore a long-sleeved fishnet shirt, covered by a short-sleeved orange shirt. She wore black shorts with an orange skirt overtop, along with blue shoes.

Sakura wasn't shy by any means, but because of all the abuse she had to go through when her father's back was turned, she didn't talk much. In fact, she only had a couple of people whom she talked to. Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, and-

"Sakura-chan!"

She smiled. Her brother, Naruto. Sakura looked to her right as a bright orange blur hit her from the side. Naruto and Sakura went sprawling into the dirt, laughing.

"Naruto-kun, what took you so long?" Sakura questioned softly.

Naruto got up and helped her up as well.

"Dad was telling me that we'd better become ninja and pass our tests," Naruto said, shrugging.

Sakura smiled and dusted herself off.

"What were you thinking about before I tackled you? You looked…" Naruto struggled for the right word.

"Pensive?" Sakura offered.

"Sure, let's go with that."

"I was thinking about the Haruno clan."

Naruto frowned slightly. "Don't think about that, Sakura-chan. They're all complete temes!"

"Naruto-kun," Sakura reprimanded, grinning.

He gave her a big smile and poked her cheek.

"Besides, they should've accepted you. Whisker tattoos and all. You remind me of a pink cat."

Sakura gave him a warm smile. Leave it up to her brother to cheer her up in his own goofy way.

"We should probably be getting in there. I've watched most of them go in, except Iruka-sensei and a few others." Sakura said.

"Who was first?" Naruto asked as they headed into the academy.

"Duck-butt."

Naruto laughed. "Of course he was! Mr. Perfect!"

They headed to their room in a calm silence. When they got to the door, Naruto slammed it open.

"The Namikazes are here!" He called loudly.

Sakura meekly peeked out from behind Naruto to see everyone.

"Troublesome," she heard Shikamaru mutter.

"What's that lazy cloud watcher?" Naruto asked as they both stepped into the room.

Sakura slid the door shut quietly and made her way over to Hinata.

"A-ano. Good morning, Sakura-chan." Hinata whispered.

"God morning to you, Hinata-chan. I know Shika-kun is here, but where is Shino-kun?" Sakura asked.

"He is running a l-little late I t-think," Hinata murmured.

"Hey fox girl!"

Sakura frowned. That was just a mean name that was directed at her. No one truly knew the Kyuubi resided within her except her, her father, and most of the adults. Not even her own brother knew it.

Someone pinched her cheek and raised Sakura's face up.

"When are you gonna get rid of these stupid marker lines, huh?" Ino asked.

Sakura just stared up at Ino. She grew angry when Sakura didn't answer, so she pinched her harder.

"Hard of hearing, Haruno? Oops. I mean, Namikaze." Ino smirked.

**_Are you gonna let her get away with that?! Fight! _**Kyuubi roared

**Yeah do it!**

"Tch," Ino muttered, pulling Sakura's cheek before letting go.

Sakura flinched, and Ino began to walk away.

"Pig," Sakura said.

Ino froze before turning back to Sakura.

"What was that, Whisker Face?" She asked.

"What's the matter, Ino?" Sakura asked, standing up. "If you call others names, shouldn't we be able to do it too?"

"That's not-"

"Oinker."

"You little-"

"Porker."

"You'd better-"

"Can't take what you dish out?" Sakura taunted.

Ino snarled and ran at Sakura. Seeing trouble, Naruto stuck his foot out and tripped her. Everyone laughed as Ino went sprawling out on the floor.

Getting up, she glared at Sakura. "This isn't over, Clan Reject."

"You'd better walk away, Yamanaka." Naruto ground out. "You're going too far."

"Hmph," Ino said, turning her back on them and walking away.

Sakura sat back down next to Hinata. Her countenance did not betray her because her face remained void of emotion. However, inside, Ino's words cut her.

"Hey," Naruto said softly.

She looked up to see him perched on the desk in front of her.

"Don't listen to anything she says. Your tattoos are who you are. Plus, the Haruno clan can go and-"

"Naruto-kun," Sakura said.

Naruto gave her a sheepish grin. "Well, you get the point. You know Dad loves you, and you know I love ya too Sis. Never forget that."

Sakura nodded. "I won't."

"Yo Saku-chan," Shikamaru said, taking the seat next to her.

"Shikamaru! You lazy-! That's where I was going to sit!" Naruto complained.

"Big deal, dummy. Sit next to Hinata. You have to share your sis ya know. She's not just your friend."

"Good morning, Shika-kun," Sakura said, smiling.

"Ah yeah. Morning. You too, Hinata-san."

"Ah! Shikamaru-san. G-Good morning to you t-too."

"Sorry I'm…late," Shino said, taking his place next to Shikamaru.

"No worries, Shino. You totally missed Saku-chan telling Ino off though."

"You did?" Shino asked, sounding mildly surprised.

"I…um. Yeah." Sakura said softly.

"The words that came out of Ino's mouth weren't exactly nice, Shino," Shikamaru complained.

"What names did she come up with this time?"

"Fox girl, Whisker Face, and Clan Reject."

Sakura flinched. Hinata frowned slightly.

"She'll find herself in trouble with the Hokage for that," Shino remarked.

"Ah. No! I don't need my father…finding out. He…already worries too much." Sakura said, smiling slightly.

The whole class watched as Iruka-sensei came inside.

"All right! We'll now start the final exam. When your name is called, you'll proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on the clone jutsu."

The Namikaze siblings grinned at each other. That was the very jutsu they had worked on yesterday with their father.

"Aburame Shino!"

"Go, Shino-kun," Sakura said, smiling.

Shino nodded and headed into the testing room. When he emerged with his Hitai-ate, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Hinata were quick to congratulate him. One by one, friend and foe alike went in and came out with their own Hitai-ate's as well.

"Namikaze Naruto!"

"Hey Iruka-sensei! If you're just going to call Sakura next, then let us both in!"

Iruka blinked and looked at the loud boy.

"Well…alright. Namikaze Sakura, you as well."

The siblings headed into the testing room.

"Alright, show us what you've got," Iruka said.

"Clone Jutsu!" They called simultaneously.

After the large bursts of smoke disappeared, three Namikaze Sakura's were getting piggybacked by three Namikaze Naruto's.

"Ah. Well done you two. I know Hokage-sama will be proud of you both." Iruka said, handing them their own Hitai-ate's.

Naruto put his on his Hitai-ate immediately and grinned at his sister. Sakura tied hers around her neck like she saw Hinata doing and smiled at Naruto. They walked out of the testing room and smiled at their friends who congratulated them happily.

When class ended and parents were meeting up with their children, Sakura and Naruto were surprised to see their father walking up.

"Hokage-sama," everyone said, bowing to him.

He smiled at them all, before looking down at his children.

"Congratulations, you guys. I knew you could do it." Minato said, hugging his children.

"Hehe. I'm glad you didn't doubt us for one second, Dad." Naruto said.

Sakura nodded happily. "Yes."

"Dad, Yamanaka Ino called Sakura a 'clan reject' today," Naruto said seriously, angry yet again.

Minato looked at his daughter, who decided the ground looking interesting.

"Sakura, do not hesitate to tell me anything, alright?" Minato asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, Father."

"Naruto, continue to look out for your sister. It'll only get harder from here on."

"You got it, Dad. Believe it!"

"I'll have to have a chat with Inoichi about his daughter. I'll see you at home, alright?"

Sakura and Naruto nodded, and their father disappeared quickly. They walked home in silence, happy to have been made Genin.

-

That night, Sakura and Naruto found out that another sensei, Mizuki, tried to steal a sacred scroll from Konoha. He was found, and taken care of, by their father, who sadly wouldn't go into anymore detail about it. However, he did promise to teach them one of the jutsus in the scroll.

The Shadow Clone Jutsu.

-

So…how was it?

**Epic fail.**

Really?!

**Eh.**

Thanks. Just thanks.

**You're welcome!**

iiWishUponAStar _and _**Raven**


	2. Chapter Two

Thanks guys! I love the support! Also, the whole summary was supposed to be longer, but since our beloved fanfic site made me shorten it…it kind of seems weird to me. This is what the summary was supposed to be:

_Following an ancient prophecy, Namikaze Minato seals the Kyuubi within Haruno Sakura. Said scroll of prophecy thus saved his life, so he could help Sakura along the right path of her life along with his son Naruto. She will need both of them to overcome the many obstacles that threaten to destroy her life and the ninja's entire existence._

**Gag me with a spoon…**

Stop being so down!

**Did you forget already?**

Oh yeah…the tickets…

**Yup. Onward.**

I, iiWishUponAStar, hereby do NOT claim to: owning Naruto, have owned Naruto, or are going to own Naruto in the future. Short and simple, I don't own it.

Also, a big thanks to **SasoLOVE111, ???(anon), Xx-Silent Ookami-Xx, Kunoichi of Elementz(the best…ever. X3), Sadistic-Bitch, Akatsukifan1, **and **TwistedInsanity** for their encouraging reviews!

"Talking."

_Thoughts_

**_Kyuubi_**

**Inner Sakura**

**-**

**The Scroll of Prophecy**

**Chapter Two**

_//Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. May 6th, 10:00 PM//_

After making sure his children were asleep, Minato left the house. Tucking the ancient scroll carefully in his jacket, he began to run down the alleyways of Konoha. It was a quiet night in the village, compared to how it was that day twelve years ago. Minato was sure he would never forget it.

A small sign glittered against the wall in the alleyway he just stepped in. After peering up at the sign for a moment, he let himself in the small shop. As he did, the tiny bell above him jingled, alerting the owner of the shop to his presence. As Minato awaited the owner, he surveyed the different merchandise that was lined up on the shelves.

"Well, Hokage-sama, I had a feeling you would come," the shadows seemed to say, before a woman stepped into the small light the shop had.

A deep purple embroidered shawl covered her head and flowed down her shoulders and back. Gray hair was tucked behind her ears; some strands strayed so they framed her face. She was bent slightly, and using her cane, she walked over to the Hokage.

"How are things, Mayu-san?" The Hokage asked.

"As same as ever, Minato. My little shop always goes unnoticed, but what can you do?"

She grinned, showing yellow and old teeth. Minato noted that she was missing some as well.

"Now," she said, going behind the counter. "Sit, sit my boy. You have a story, I presume?"

Minato took a seat on a stool that was in front of her counter and nodded. Pulling out the scroll, he opened it and laid it down on the counter. Pulling on her glasses, Mayu surveyed the old scroll. Clucking her tongue, she smiled up at the Fourth.

"You've been busy, ne? That ex-Haruno girl is part of the ancient prophecy?"

"Careful, Mayu-san. That's my daughter you're talking about." Minato warned.

"Yes, yes. You care a lot for her, ne?"

"I tried to give my life for that child. I love her like she's my own. This scroll…" Minato gestured at it. "It saved my life."

"What do you want from me, Hokage-sama?" Mayu asked, taking off her glasses.

"I know it was one of your ancestors that made that prophecy. I want to know who is in it, and how it will bring about chaos." Minato ordered.

Mayu sighed. "I will not tell you who the boy is for his identity must remain a secret. However, one is the sky, the other is the earth. One cannot live without the other. Both children are deities in their own right. They are also polar opposites, but the same as well."

"In what way?" Minato questioned.

"Every way, Minato. Every way."

"Why her?"

"Why anyone?" Mayu asked, rolling up the scroll. "My ancestor did dabble in magic art, and obviously foresaw something she wanted to change."

She handed the scroll back to Minato, who tucked it in his jacket.

"A word of advice," she said, watching him as he made sure the scroll was safe and secure in his jacket. "Your daughter is stronger than you give her credit for. She _is _still a member of the Haruno clan."

"Does that mean…?" Minato trailed off.

Mayu winked at him.

"Perhaps."

"None of them would help her, Mayu-san. She was cast out, and Haruno or not, it is not their business anymore."

"Find her cousin, Minato. Haruno Yumi will help her."

Minato nodded and began to leave the shop.

"Oh, and Hokage-sama?" Mayu asked.

He turned to look at her. "Yes?"

Mayu smiled. "Continue to cherish your children, especially your dear cherry blossom. You are not the only one who knows of the prophecy."

Minato turned back to the door before whipping back around to look at Mayu.

"What?" He asked, but Mayu had already disappeared.

Angry at himself for not catching her sooner, he left the shop, feeling just a bit more informed than before.

_//Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. May 7th, 8:00 AM//_

Minato saw his children off to the academy in the morning after giving them each large hugs. He gave them some advice on the sensei's, since they didn't know which one they would get, before he ruffled both kids' hair. Sakura complained about how she would have to put her hair up again, while Naruto merely grinned at his father. His hair stuck straight up anyway, so he didn't need to complain.

When they were out of his sight, Minato transported himself to the Haruno district. Though the Haruno's bowed to him formally, they were still wary of him. He _did_ take in the heir to the Haruno's after she was exiled from their clan.

"Hokage-sama, it's been too long," the Haruno patriarch greeted him.

"It has Haruno-san. Is Haruno Yumi around?"

"Yumi? Yes, she is actually just visiting Michi. Yumi!"

Truthfully, Minato had never seen Yumi. However, after seeing that she had brown hair and not the traditional pink of the Haruno's, he realized that she married into the family.

_And that is why Mayu wanted Yumi._

Minato grinned. For an old bag, Mayu was pretty helpful. Yumi stopped in front of the Hokage and bowed formally.

"Greetings, Hokage-sama. I heard that you wanted me?"

Minato nodded. "Yes, please follow me, Yumi-san."

Yumi bid farewell to her patriarch as she followed Minato out into the streets of the ever bustling Konoha.

"What do you wish for me to do?"

Minato led her to the Hokage tower, immediately taking his place at his desk, before gesturing her to sit.

"Haruno Yumi. You married into the family?"

"Yes. I married Taiyo-sama's son, Yuki."

"Ah. So you are Yuki's young bride. I heard he had taken one, a woman with a name relatively close to his."

Yumi smiled. "Yes. I love Yuki. He's very kind, just like our patriarch."

"Tell me, Yumi. What do you know of the Haruno Clan kekkei genkai?"

Yumi's eyes widened slightly.

"Kekkei genkai? B-but how…"

"Hokage, remember?" Minato asked, smiling slightly. "What do you know of it?"

"Only select females have it in the Haruno Clan of course. We call it Tsuin Naimenteki, which roughly translates to 'Inner Twin' or 'Twin Inside'."

"Go on," Minato said, intrigued by what the young woman was saying.

"Most Haruno girls by at least around the age of eleven or twelve know of the existence of this inner persona, dubbing it their 'Inner Self', which is basically what it is," Yumi continued. "If a member were to be aware of this special kekkei genkai, they could draw the necessary power to release their Inner Twin."

"And how would that be a help?"

"It is a help, but also a hindrance. Since this kekkei genkai is used as a last resort in many battles, the clan member draws most of their chakra out to bring out their alternate personality. Both of them fight alongside each other, but if their Inner dies, so do they. In one of our legends, a clan leader who had been a female used this to prevent her capture. They took her Inner Self, and since both are linked, the clan members found the Inner before any damage could be done."

"I see. Have you ever witnessed this happening?" The Fourth asked.

Yumi nodded. "I am very skilled in using my chakra to keep a person calm. I have helped at least three Haruno's come into full power. It is always interesting to see what their Inner Person looks like. Of course, they look like the Haruno, but there's always a difference. My mother-in-law showed me her Inner Twin, and they looked exactly the same. Only her Inner had bright yellow eyes."

Minato nodded, and Yumi lapsed into silence.

"I need your help Yumi-san."

"It's Sakura, isn't it? Do you think she has an Inner Twin?"

Minato nodded. "Yes I do. Can you help her?"

"What they did to her was wrong. That day, twelve years ago, I was not married into the family yet. I hold no ties, and I do indeed look to her because she did save our village. As long as my patriarch does not find out, I'll help in anyway I can."

Minato breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Yumi-san. You have no idea what this means to me."

"A word of caution Hokage-sama. There is a theory that…only Sakura can accomplish."

"Hm?"

"Since the Kyuubi resides within her, sometimes I fear that its chakra will mix with hers, giving her an extra boost of her already almost limitless chakra. If this happens, well, she might accomplish Mitsugo Naimenteki, which will bring out two others. Her Inner Persona will actually split much like the real Haruno did, and there will be three."

"Is this…something like a clone?" He questioned.

"No. It's relatively close to the Kage Bushin, since they will be very much solid. However, these Inner can bleed, hurt, and die, causing the death of the one fighting, unlike Kage Bushin. I fear that if she calls upon her Inner Self, the Kyuubi will find a way to try and escape."

"The seal I made is still as strong as ever, but if you would like, I'll be there to monitor progress and see how the seal itself is holding up."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage. I'm truly happy that you took Sakura in. She is a bright young girl since I've seen her around, and I would be truly saddened if she had no one, just because of that demon."

Minato nodded. He liked this girl a lot already.

"Is Sakura at the academy?"

"Hm? Ah, yes. She should be there while they get their Genin teams. Kami help the sensei's that get one of my children on their team…"

_//Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. May 7th, 8:30 AM//_

Sakura and Naruto lounged about up in the foliage of the trees. They didn't want to head into the academy yet, but they knew they really shouldn't be late.

"Who has come by so far?" Naruto asked, yawning.

"Almost everyone. Shika-kun is late though. Which is a bit surprising." Sakura said.

Naruto nodded before straightening up. "Hey look, there he is!"

Sakura hung upside on the branch from her legs and waved.

"Ohayo Shika-kun!" She said.

"Troublesome. Morning, Saku-chan, Naruto-san." Shikamaru said stopping under the tree.

"Why are you so late, you lazy cloud watcher?" Naruto asked, jumping down from the tree.

"I didn't feel like getting up. Today is going to be a drag."

Sakura flipped backwards off the tree and landed next to Shikamaru.

"You think everyday is a drag, Shika-kun."

Shikamaru smiled. "Yeah, that's true."

"Come on lazy. You too imouto!" Naruto called running into the academy.

"I'm older than you Naru-kun!" Sakura whined, sighing.

"You are aren't you? Seven months right?" Shikamaru asked as they headed into the academy.

"That's right. He should be calling me onee-chan." Sakura grumbled.

Shikamaru opened the door and let Sakura in before he himself entered the room.

"There she is. Hey Sakura, why are you here with Shikamaru? Where's your precious otouto?" Ino asked, crossing her arms.

"Back off Ino," Shikamaru said.

"Naruto-kun…isn't here?" Sakura asked quietly.

"That's right. He'd better show up though and soon. Iruka-sensei will start whether he's here or not."

"We saw him run inside before us," Shikamaru said scanning the room. "Where is he?"

"I just said that he wasn't here. Weren't you paying attention? And how did you become a ninja, Sakura? You have no backbone. Yesterday was a fluke, I assure you. That'll never happen again without some retaliation."

"Why must you cause trouble…Yamanaka-san?" Shino asked, appearing behind Ino.

"Gah!" Ino yelled, stumbling away from Shino. "Stay away from me. Keep those bugs of yours away too!"

"Do you not like them?" Shino asked. "They will be very sad to hear. Or, maybe they'll get mad. Just maybe, they'll attack you."

Ino paled.

"N-no. I'm just going to…uh…" Ino trailed off as she ran back to her seat.

"Thanks Shino. Kami she's so troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Ah. Good morning, Shino-kun." Sakura said.

"Yes. Good morning, Sakura-chan. Yamanaka-san was lying to you, I'm afraid. Naruto-san is showing Kiba and Choji some type of jutsu in the back of the classroom."

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I was hoping that he wasn't missing."

"Ah. S-Sakura-chan. Good m-morning." Hinata said, stepping up to them.

"Hina-chan! Good morning! Are you all ready to become true ninja?" Sakura asked.

They all nodded.

"Alright everyone, take your seats!"

All the Genin scrambled to their seats. Shino and Shikamaru sat on either side of Hinata, while Sakura sat next to Shikamaru. Naruto, of course, took Sakura's other side.

"As of today, you are all considered ninja. It was no easy feat getting to where you are now, I know that, but that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Right now, you're all Genin. First level ninja. All of you will be in a three-man squad. All the squads will be led by a Jōnin."

"A…three-man squad?" Sakura asked.

She looked at Hinata before Shino and Shikamaru. Lastly, she gazed at her own brother.

"Oh…T-that doesn't sound t-too good," Hinata stuttered.

"Each squad needs to have a balance of strengths and abilities. So, that's how we set them up. Now, to announce the squads!" Iruka said, staring at all his students.

Under the desks, Sakura gripped Naruto's hand, as well as Shikamaru's.

"Squad seven. Namikaze Naruto, Namikaze Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke."

The siblings grinned and hugged each other, before they looked up to see their other teammate. Ino was all over Sasuke, and she was also glaring at Sakura. Now, Sakura would be lying if she said that Sasuke wasn't cute, but she didn't think he was all her type. Besides, the glare he was giving her surely would kill if it could.

Frowning, she sent him a glare right back. Surprised, the glare faltered from his face, before he regained his impassive face.

"Next squad eight. Hyūga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino."

"Oh. I'm with y-you and Kiba, S-Shino-kun." Hinata said, smiling.

"Yes. How fortunate." Shino said.

"Man, what a _drag_. I'm not going to be with any of you guys! I just hope Choji's on my team because he's cool as well." Shikamaru complained.

"Now squad ten. Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji."

"Saku-chan, kill me now," Shikamaru pleaded.

"What was that, Shikamaru? Is it going to be bad being on my team?" Ino screeched from across the room.

"Yes!" He called back, before turning to look at Choji. "We have to help each other out, Choji. Or we'll never survive Ino."

Eating a few chips out of a bag, Choji nodded. "Yeah. By the way, Sakura-san, I apologize for what happened with Ino yesterday. It was good of you to stand up for yourself."

"Oh! Ah, thank you, Choji-san." Sakura said, smiling.

"Why are we with Sasuke, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto complained.

Iruka sighed.

"What is that supposed to mean, Naruto?! Sasuke is the best!" Ino yelled.

"Naruto, despite graduating with your sister, your test scores weren't exactly up to par. Sasuke and Sakura had equal test scores, making them the top students. Since your test scores weren't so good, we paired you with others whose test scores were excellent."

"I told you that you should've studied, Naruto-kun," Sakura whispered.

Grumbling, Naruto nodded his head. "That makes sense. Hey Iruka-sensei!"

"What now, Naruto?"

"Did Dad threaten you with something if you didn't put Sakura-chan and I on a team?" Naruto asked, grinning.

Iruka sighed. "He…somewhat mentioned some things that might happen…"

Naruto and Sakura laughed.

**Good old Dad! Cha!**

**_Hmph._**

"After lunch, you'll all meet with your Jōnin teachers. Until then, class dismissed."

-

Sakura sat down under a cherry blossom tree, her lunch beside her. Hinata decided to eat with Shino and Kiba, while Shikamaru went to Ino and Choji against his will. Naruto had completely disappeared, but Sakura wasn't complaining.

_Life is always so hectic sometimes. It makes me happy just to sit and relax quietly._

**I agree!**

**_I don't._**

_Well…who asked you?_

**_…Grr…_**

**Haha! Take that Kyuu-chan!**

**_WHAT?!_**

Sakura sighed. Well, almost able to relax quietly. The arguing from her Inner and the Kyuubi died down until it was just a buzz in the back of her head. Sakura took the time to braid her hair, humming while she did it.

"Hey."

Sakura stopped braiding and looked up to see Sasuke standing there. Shrugging, she went back to braiding her hair.

"What do you want?"

Sasuke was surprised. He was used to girls falling all over him, but this was new.

_Hmph. Sakura is indifferent to my looks, unlike all the other girls. I would actually consider talking to her, that is, if she wasn't a clan cast out._

"Keep your brother in line. I won't have you both getting in the way."

Sakura finished braiding her hair and then grabbed her lunch box.

"It is my brother's business what he does and does not do. I am not his keeper. You can talk to the Hokage, our _father_, if you have a complaint." Sakura said, munching on a rice ball.

Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Hn. I'm sure you mean father for Naruto, but adoptive father for you, Sakura." Sasuke said.

"It doesn't matter now does it, Uchiha-san?" Sakura said, rising from her place on the ground. "My father and I know the sacrifice I made for village, whether you know or not. He loves me like a daughter and treats me as such. I am proud to call myself Namikaze Sakura. As far as I'm concerned, Haruno Sakura never existed. Good day."

Sakura turned her back to Sasuke and walked away.

_I'd be lying if I said I wasn't surprised. Sakura is usually so quiet in class. Whatever. As long as she and her brother don't get in my way, I'm fine._

And with that thought, Sasuke jumped away.

-

After lunch, all the Genin met up in the classroom again. Both Sakura and Naruto bowed to Asuma and Kurenai when they came to get their teams. They had met the Jōnin from visiting their father often in his office.

"Sakura, Naruto, how've you guys been?" Asuma asked.

"Pretty good, Asuma-sensei! You picking up Shikamaru's team?" Naruto asked.

"My team!" Ino called.

"Ah. Shika-kun, you are so lucky to have Asuma-sensei as your Jōnin." Sakura said, smiling.

"Really? Hm. Well, if you like him he can't be all that bad can he, Saku-chan?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura smiled, before turning to Kurenai.

"Ready to take me up on that offer, Sakura-san?" Kurenai asked.

"My genjutsu levels are high like you predicted, Kurenai-sensei, but maybe you should train your own team first. Whenever you have some free time, then I'll be ready." Sakura smiled before turning to Hinata and Shino. "Hina-chan, Shino-kun, Kurenai-sensei is a master of genjutsu. She is very kind, so treat her as she does you."

Hinata and Shino nodded. All six Genin walked out the door, followed by their sensei's.

"Ah. Asuma-sensei?" Sakura called.

"Hm?" Asuma asked, stepping back inside.

"He's going to be very late…isn't he?" Sakura asked.

Asuma chuckled. "I see you've figured it out. Yes. He will be very late."

Asuma closed the door behind him, and Sakura sighed.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke's eye twitched a bit. He felt out of the loop. It wasn't a good feeling for him.

"Think about it, Naruto-kun! The Jōnin who's always late to the meetings when Father calls all the Jōnin!"

Naruto frowned slightly, humming a bit, before he groaned.

"No! Not him!" He complained.

Sakura nodded and walked to the window. She peered outside, smiling as she watched Konoha in all its glory.

"Someday, Sakura-chan, I'll be the Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed, standing beside her.

Sakura decided to tease her brother a little bit.

"No way, Naruto-kun. I will surely be Dad's successor when he retires from being Hokage. After all, I plan to be the number one ninja in the village." Sakura said.

"Wha-? No way! I'll be the number one ninja!" Naruto said.

"Not unless you train harder," Sakura said, smirking at her brother.

**Cha! Messing with Naru-chan is so much fun!**

**_I bet you he gets really angry and does something stupid._**

**How much you bet?**

**_My freedom._**

**Too pricey. No deal.**

While Kyuubi was growling in the recesses of Sakura's mind, Naruto was grumbling angrily to himself.

"Hey, just kidding, Naruto-kun," Sakura said, grinning at him.

Naruto looked at her before laughing.

"You almost had me there, Sakura-chan!" Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

Both children turned from the window to see Hatake Kakashi step inside the room.

"Kaka-sensei!" Sakura called, running over and tackling Kakashi.

He braced himself against the door to stop himself from falling over.

"Yes, yes, Sakura-chan. It's good to see you too. Now, I'm sorry I'm late. I'm afraid I-"

"Lies," Naruto said, leaning against the wall.

"Hehe. You Namikaze's know me too well." Kakashi said sheepishly. "Now meet me up on the roof."

And with that, Kakashi disappeared.

-

Dear Kami this is long…

**Your fingers hurt?**

Just a little, yeah.

**Aw. Too bad.**

Hmph. Thanks for the support.

**You're welcome.**

iiWishUponAStar _and _**Raven**


	3. Chapter Three

I think I'm gonna cry.

**Eh?**

I'm just so happy.

**Why?**

I've never been in someone's story before! Plus I just finished DN Angel so…

**Kami, whatever!**

Must you be so…

**You?**

Exactly! Wait…no!

**Mwahaha****.**

Sigh…anyway, thanks you guys: _SasoLOVE111, TwistedInsanity, Twisted Musalih, Raeanda, Xx-Silent Ookami-Xx, nessa671(anon.), Akatsukifan1, _and _RockinKunoichi94(formerly Kunoichi of Elementz :3)_

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**_Kyuubi_**

**Inner Sakura**

Disclaimer: 'Fraid I don't own it, loves. Never have, never will…

-

**The Scroll of Prophecy**

**Chapter Three**

_//Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Hokage Tower.__ May 7th, 1:00 PM//_

Minato sat chuckling to himself. Scanning over the papers, he couldn't help the wide grin that made its way on his face.

_**Jōnin**: Sarutobi Asuma_

_Squad Ten_

_**Genin**:_

_Akimichi Choji_

_Nara Shikamaru_

_Yamanaka Ino_

Giving a stamp of approval to that paper, he turned to the next one.

_**Jōnin**: Yuhi Kurenai_

_Squad Eight_

_**Genin**:_

_Aburame Shino_

_Hyūga Hinata_

_Inuzuka Kiba_

Finally, his eyes scanned over the last paper.

_**Jōnin**: Hatake Kakashi_

_Squad Seven_

_**Genin**:_

_Namikaze Naruto_

_Namikaze Sakura_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

He placed each of the documents in a folder and grinned to himself. So Iruka had put his kids on a team after all. He didn't think he would, but since the Hokage himself did threaten him…Glancing at the clock on his desk, he noted that Kakashi wouldn't even be there soon. He knew that Asuma and Kurenai had already picked up their teams, seeing as how they were punctual Jōnin, but Kakashi…he was a different case.

_Leave it to Kami to give my kids the sensei who doesn't pass people…_

Minato withheld a sigh that threatened to permeate the silence of his office, and began to work on more paperwork that was long overdue.

-

_//Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Academy.__ May 7th, 2:00 PM//_

Sakura and Naruto grinned at each other. Sasuke headed out the door, casting a look back at the two.

"Climbing the stairs?" He asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"No way!" The siblings chorused.

To Sasuke's surprise, both children jumped out the window to scale the academy side up to the roof.

"I'll beat you, Naru-chan!" Sakura exclaimed.

"No way, Sakura-kun!"

"What'd you call me?!"

Sasuke shook his head and began to climb the stairs. "Idiots."

Sakura and Naruto reached the roof at the same time, to the amusement of Kakashi who was reading his book.

"Scaling the academy side? Interesting way of getting up here." Kakashi remarked.

Sakura and Naruto knew that he was grinning at them because of the small uplift in his mask, and he put his book back in his pocket.

"Where's the other one?"

"He decided to take his sweet time going up the stairs," Sakura huffed. "He'd better hurry too. Naruto-kun and I need to get _some _training in before it gets dark."

She glared at Kakashi who held up his hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright. I'll try not to be as late to things."

Sakura merely waved him off and sat on one of the tree branches. Naruto hung upside off the same branch, while they waited for Sasuke. When they saw the chicken-butt hair, they complained.

"Sure took your sweet time, Princess!" Naruto commented.

"Don't hurry or anything! Heaven forbid if an Uchiha thinks of someone other than himself." Sakura remarked.

Sasuke shot them both glares.

"Alright then," Kakashi said, inwardly laughing.

Sasuke leaned against a tree opposite the one Sakura and Naruto were on. They both sat up straight, ready to pay attention to their sensei.

"Despite the fact that I know two-thirds of this team already, why don't you introduce yourselves. One at a time, please." Kakashi said.

"Jeez Kaka-sensei, what are we supposed to say? Shouldn't this have guidelines? Maybe a paper that will tell us what information you need to know? Do you need our measurements as well? Maybe our weight as well so you can see how we compare?" Sakura began ranting before Naruto innocently kicked her off the branch.

Eyes narrowing, she landed on the ground before launching herself back up, into Naruto. Shocked with her swiftness, Naruto himself fell off the branch while she took his spot. After hearing an 'ouch' from Naruto when he landed on the ground, she grinned to herself.

"I'm naturally curious here," Sakura said, shrugging.

Naruto jumped back up on the branch, glaring at his sister. She gave him a cute pouty face, and the glare melted off his face quickly.

_Bingo._

**Naru-chan is a sucker for a cute face!**

**_I hate you both._**

Kakashi sighed. "What I want to hear I guess are things you like, things you don't like. Dreams for the future and hobbies. Get it now?"

"Well that's pretty damn simple. I was expecting something more elaborate." Sakura deadpanned.

All three boys watched her with equal looks of surprise. Kakashi sweat-dropped and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Sakura-chan," he said, laughing.

"Lies."

"Anyway, who's first?" Kakashi asked.

"You," Sakura said yawning and swinging her legs.

"Fine, Sakura-chan. I'm Hatake Kakashi. Things I like and things I hate…well I don't feel like telling you that."

"You like to be late and you also like those Icha Icha books," Sakura answered for him grinning. "You dislike random drabble from those who waste your time, and the insistent rival you have, Gai-sensei."

Kakashi sweat-dropped again. "Want to do it for me then?"

"By all means, Kaka-sensei, please continue," Sakura said.

"My dreams for the future…haven't really thought about it."

"The only thing that you look forward to in the future is more Icha Icha books. You also look forward to the next challenge." Sakura said, yawning.

"As for my hobbies, well I have many hobbies," Kakashi finished.

"Which include taking strolls around Konoha, reading the Icha Icha books, and visiting the Memorial Stone," Sakura said, the last part being whispered.

Kakashi looked at the girl in sympathy. He knew that her parents were on that stone; he saw their names every time he went there.

"Alright, your turn. Naruto?"

Naruto straightened his Hitai-ate and grinned.

"Believe it! I'm Namikaze Naruto. I like instant ramen in a cup, and the ramen that I have with my family at Ichiraku's. I hate the wait for ramen, but in the end, it's worth it! My hobbies are training with Sakura-chan as well as eating many different ramen so I can compare them to each other. My dream is to be the greatest Hokage, even surpassing my own father!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hm. Alright, Sakura-chan?"

"I'm Namikaze Sakura. I like the tattoos on my face, as well as spending time with my father and brother. I hate people who think that they are so high and mighty, and those who like to pick on others because they view it as fun. My hobbies are training with my father and my brother, as well as mastering my genjutsu techniques. I'm very quiet most of the time, but as you get to know me, I'm just myself. My dream is to be a good medic in the village, as well as competing with my brother for the Hokage title. Another dream for me would be to get the Haruno clan to stop treating me like dirt and see me as a hero for the village that they love so much. Despite the fact that I was kicked out, it's still my family."

Naruto looked at his sister who gave him a small smile.

_A hero?__ Why in Kami's name would she be a hero for this village?_

Sasuke thoughts were immediately trained on Sakura's mini speech as he stared at Kakashi impassively.

"Oi! Brooding boy! You're next!" Naruto called.

Sasuke glared at Naruto again.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I _will _make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

"Well that's a bit dark," Sakura muttered, flipping down off the branch.

"What did you expect, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, landing on the ground next to her.

"Good. Each of you is unique, and you like your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow." Kakashi said.

"What kind of mission are we to be expecting?" Sakura asked.

**Cha! I wonder if it's a dangerous mission! Maybe we'll have full on stealth mode! Maybe we'll be assassinating someone! Ooh! OOH! Maybe we'll just-**

**_OH KAMI! Kill me now! I'd rather be in that loud blond boy right now than deal with this!_**

Before Kakashi could answer Sakura, she burst out laughing, unable to contain it. All the boys turned to her, confused. Realizing her mistake, a blush spread into her cheeks as she scratched the back of her head.

"I-I'm sorry! That was…weird I know! Ignore me and go on Kaka-sensei!" Sakura said, waving her hand up and down.

_I wonder if the Kyuubi is speaking to Sakura-chan?_

Kakashi continued to mull this thought around in his head before answering Sakura.

"It's a task that the four of us will do together," Kakashi said.

"Well duh! Kaka-sensei, we're a team of three Genin with a Jōnin. Of course we do everything together." Sakura said, exasperated with her sensei already.

"A survival exercise," Kakashi muttered.

"Survival exercise?" Naruto asked.

"A forewarning, this is not like your previous training," Kakashi said, chuckling to himself. "And when I explain it, you won't like it."

**_Girl! Pay attention. He is full of trickery with his words. Tread carefully._**

Sakura nodded to answer the Kyuubi. She was surprised that he was helping her.

"Of the twenty-seven graduates who just came here, only nine will actually be accepted as Genin. The other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it pass/fail test. The chance that you'll fail is at least sixty-six percent." Kakashi grinned. "Didn't I tell you that you wouldn't like it?"

"Come on, Kakashi-sensei! We're buddies!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You wouldn't _dare _fail the children of the Hokage," Sakura glared at him darkly.

"That's just how it is, Sakura-chan. Be at the designated training spot at five AM and bring your ninja gear. Well, that's it. You're dismissed. Oh, tomorrow you'd better skip breakfast or else, you'll puke. Ja ne!" Kakashi said, waving to them before disappearing.

"What do you think Kyuubi?" Sakura whispered to herself.

**_Definite trickery._****_ Tell them to eat breakfast tomorrow. They'll need their strength._**

Sakura nodded. She noticed Sasuke just about to leave.

"Please wait, Uchiha-san. He's obviously testing us already." Sakura explained, gaining the attention of both Sasuke and Naruto. "Tomorrow, we'll eat breakfast anyway. He told us to bring our ninja gear right? So we'll obviously be doing something rigorous. We'll need our strength."

Sasuke nodded to her once, before jumping off the roof.

"That makes a lot of sense, Sakura-chan. Let's go train!"

Sakura nodded, grasping her brother's hand as they both jumped off the academy roof.

-

_//Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Training Grounds. May 8th, 5:00 AM//_

Sakura and Naruto walked through Konoha, their packs on their backs. Following what Sakura said, they each ate breakfast before leaving. Still sitting at the kitchen table was their father, who was surprised until they explained to him what Kakashi-sensei had told them. He had laughed and sent them on their way.

Naruto rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he watched his sister walk calmly down the street. She was braiding her hair calmly and slowly as she was lost in thought.

**_You do realize that he isn't going to show up until the sun has risen high above the sky right?_**

**Cha! Of course we do, but it's not like we can abandon Naru-chan and Uchiha-san!**

_Besides, we have to discuss a plan. This isn't going to be any ordinary test._

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Hm? What is it, Naruto-kun?" She asked, finishing braiding her hair.

"It's nothing I suppose. I'm just really glad that you're my sister."

Sakura smiled. "And I'm glad that you're my brother, Naruto. Now, let's become proper Genin!"

Naruto nodded. "Right. Believe it!"

They met Sasuke at the training grounds. He was surprised to see that neither Sakura nor Naruto were tired, but pumped up with energy. However, as time wore on and the sun rose in the sky, they all eventually grew tired. Sakura and Naruto rested against the same tree trunk and before long, they were asleep, leaning against each other.

Sasuke scoffed and stood in the sun, determined to wait for their lazy sensei. Soon, a voice called out to them.

"Morning everyone. Are you ready for your first day?" Kakashi asked.

Since she was startled awake, Sakura immediately made a grab for her weapon. She threw the kunai from her side holster and it whizzed by Sasuke, headed to Kakashi. Their sensei countered it with his own kunai, leaving hers to fall to the ground harmlessly.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Kaka-sensei! I'm…high-strung when I'm startled awake." Sakura explained.

_I didn't even see that kunai until Kakashi-sensei blocked it. _Sasuke thought, looking at Sakura.

**Cha! How can you do a thing like that?!**

**_Hahaha_****_! I thought that was pretty funny!_**

Sakura blushed slightly and woke up Naruto.

"You're late as always, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said yawning.

"Well, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way," Kakashi said, lying through his mask.

"Couldn't you have just jumped over it? And think of it this way, Kaka-sensei. Why were you walking here? You could've jumped from rooftop to rooftop to get here quickly. And don't go saying that the cat was on the roof either because what sane person would let a cat be on a roof? And what kind of cat would be on a roof in the first place? Just say it plain and simple, Kaka-sensei, you're lazy." Sakura ranted.

Kakashi sweat-dropped.

_Sakura-chan will surely be the death of me with all her logic. _Kakashi thought.

"Anyway, let's get started," Kakashi said, setting a timer on a wooden post. "Here we go. It's set for noon. Your assignment is very simple."

Kakashi pulled out two bells and brandished them before the Genin.

"You just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it. If you can't get them by noon, you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those posts and watch as I eat my lunch in front of you."

Each Genin smirked on the inside.

_Way to go, Namikaze. Looks like you won't be such a nuisance after all. _Sasuke thought.

_Haha! Sakura-chan is smart! Believe it! _Naruto exclaimed.

**_Just as I thought._****_ Now that you have energy, use it._**

Sakura nodded.

"Kaka-sensei, there's three of us and only two bells. Why?" She asked.

"It's that way because at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualify for failing the mission. That one goes back to the academy." Kakashi explained, jingling the bells smugly.

**_YOU'D BETTER NOT BE THE ONE TIED TO THE POST, GIRL!_**

**Shut up, Kyuu-chan! You'll scare Outer-chan!**

_I'm already freaked out enough as it is guys._

"Then again, all three of you could flunk out too. You can use any weapons including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me, you cannot take the bells." Kakashi said, closing his fist with the bells in it.

"What about senbon needles, Kaka-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Hm?" Sasuke and Naruto asked simultaneously before glaring at each other.

"So. Your father let you inherit them then?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura nodded. "That's right. They were my mother's. He had to do some heavy bargaining with Haruno-sama, but he eventually got them."

"I see. Yes, you can use those as well."

Sakura smirked.

_Big mistake._

**Cha! Show him what you're made of!**

**_No mercy. Aim to kill, girl._**

"When I say start, you may begin. Ready?" Kakashi asked, looking at the Genin. "Start."

Before Sasuke or Naruto could move, Sakura grabbed each of them by the sleeve and dragged them off in the same direction. While hiding amongst the trees, they turned on her.

"What's the big idea, Namikaze?" Sasuke hissed.

"Pardon me, Uchiha-san," Sakura sniffed haughtily. "but do you want to pass this test or not?"

"I do. What's the plan, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, happy to follow his sister.

"It doesn't make sense. If all the teams were going through these tests, then wouldn't all three members pass or fail together? He's trying to pit us against each other and-Uchiha-san?" Sakura asked, looking around.

"Oh, he disappeared," Naruto said.

She sighed. "Of course. Alright Naruto, here's what we do…"

-

Sakura could see Sasuke from her position in the bushes.

_Don't do anything stupid, Uchiha-san!_

**Cha! You'll mess up our plan!**

She watched as Naruto confronted Kakashi, itching for a fight.

_"All you have to do is distract him, Naruto-kun. Then, I'll hit him with these." Sakura said, pulling out some senbon needles._

_"Are those the ones you got from your mother?" Naruto asked._

_Sakura nodded. "Yes. I have laced them with a mild paralysis serum. All I have to do is get the needle in his skin and wait for it to work its magic."_

_"I got it, Sakura-chan. I'll do it!"_

Sakura smiled as she watched her brother. She shook her head when Kakashi kept dodging all of Naruto's attacks.

_With the way Kaka-sensei is moving, I'll never get a hit!_

**Just focus on sending the senbon needle where you wish it to go.**

**_Wow. For once, you sounded smart._**

**Really?! I always thought that someone like me, well Outer me as well, was so smart that we could always-**

**_I take it back._**

_Would you guys shut up and let me concentrate?!_

Sakura watched as Naruto went sailing as Kakashi poked him…well…where someone doesn't really want to be poked. She winced and withheld a laugh. However, Kyuubi and Inner were having a blast.

**_A classic one right there! One Thousand Years of Death! Hahaha!_**

**Right in the butt! Naru-chan will be feeling that one in the morning!**

Sakura watched as her brother got out of the water and threw shuriken at Kakashi-sensei. While Kakashi went to catch the shuriken, Sakura's eyes widened.

_Now!_

Pulling out her senbon needles, she sent three Kakashi's way. He effectively dodged one, but the other two lodged in his right arm and right leg.

"Hm. That hurts a little." Kakashi said, pulling the needles out and tossing them to the side.

_Yes! Now I just have to wait for the paralysis to take effect!_

"Well done, Sakura-chan. While Naruto distracted me, you managed to get me with senbon needles. However, I know your hiding spot now. I suggest you move quickly."

As quick as a fox, literally, Sakura scampered from her hiding spot and grabbed a tree branch, swinging herself up onto it. She crouched in the foliage of the tree as she held more senbon needles within her right hand.

_I'll have to get more in him to strengthen the effect._

**_A wise idea._****_ Wait until the Uchiha boy makes his move._**

Sakura nodded and silently watched. Naruto had successfully mastered the Kage Bushin that their father had taught them. She was glowing happily as her brother made her proud.

_Way to go, Naruto-kun!_

She watched as Naruto got Kakashi from behind. She smiled slightly, as she went to throw her needles, but hesitated as Naruto punched…himself.

_Oh man…_

She watched as Naruto went after something on the ground.

**_It's a bell. He's going after a bell._**

_Kaka-sensei dropped-_

**_No._**

_Then it's a-_

"Don't Naruto-kun!" Sakura called.

"Hm?" Naruto asked, but it was too late.

Naruto got caught upside-down. Sakura sighed slightly, pulling out her kunai. She hopped from branch to branch, eventually sitting on the branch above Naruto. She was still hidden by the leaves, and she made sure to conceal her chakra, just in case Kakashi showed up. In fact, the Jonin did.

"Think before you use a jutsu," Kakashi sighed.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and let her senbon fly. All three caught Kakashi off guard, surprisingly, as two were latched in his left arm, and one in his left leg.

"Again with the senbon, Sakura-chan? What are you trying to accomplish?" Kakashi asked, taking them out of his body before throwing them to the ground.

Sasuke saw his chance to attack Kakashi, so he threw kunai and shuriken toward the Jonin. Sakura frowned since she knew Kaka-sensei would never fall for something like that. Sasuke and Naruto watched as Kakashi-sensei turned into a log.

_I knew it._

**Duh! Kaka-sensei would never fall for something like that!**

**_The Uchiha boy is fast though. I'll give him that._**

Sakura watched as Sasuke began to run through the trees to a new hiding spot. Taking this opportunity, she dropped down in front of Naruto and picked up the senbon needles that Kakashi had discarded.

"I did a good job right? You nailed him a few times didn't you, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded and smiled, placing the needles back in her pouch. "Five times. Hopefully, it begins to take effect soon. Now hold still and be ready. I'm going to cut you down."

Naruto nodded, and Sakura sliced the rope with her kunai. Naruto flipped so he landed on his butt instead of his head, and Sakura cut the ropes that bound his feet together.

"Now, let's split up Naruto-kun. If you find him, engage him in hand to hand. If he gets his blood pumping, the serum will spread faster." Sakura said.

They nodded to each other and disappeared. Running through the trees, Sakura skidded to a stop and flipped up on a branch.

_Where is that lazy Jōnin…?_

"Psst. Sakura-chan, I've found you." Kakashi said.

Sakura whirled around and jumped down from the tree. She ran out into the field, ready to face her sensei.

"Hand to hand, Sakura? If you wish it." Kakashi said, leaves swirling around them.

Sakura's eyes widened in realization.

_He's trying to put me in a genjutsu!_

**_Reverse it! Quickly! Turn the tables and put him in your own genjutsu._**

Sakura nodded and closed her eyes. She disappeared, but even Kakashi thought she was still in the middle of the field. She began to sneak up behind him, ready to take a bell. She smiled to herself as her senbon flew past him so fast he didn't even see it. However, the bell began to fall from his waist. Sakura caught it silently, retrieving her senbon in the process.

_Now, it's up to Naruto-kun to use what I've done for him…_

Sakura disappeared into the forest, blending in with the leaves. She watched as Sasuke attacked Kakashi with all he had.

_Crap. If Uchiha-san keeps this up, then he'll get a bell for sure! And Naruto-kun will fail!_

**We can't sabotage him either. We'll just have to wait and see.**

Sure enough, when Sasuke went to grab a bell, he froze in surprise.

"What?" He asked aloud, as Kakashi threw him off.

"Why did you stop, Sasuke?" Kakashi wondered, looking down at his waist.

There was only one bell.

_Amazing! Either Naruto or Sakura managed to get a bell from me without my knowing._

"Why do you have only one?" Sasuke asked.

"That means one of your teammates got one from me. Quite remarkable I must admit." Kakashi said.

Sakura watched as Sasuke did a fireball jutsu at Kakashi. The ever-elusive Jōnin of course, disappeared without a trace. Sakura watched as Sasuke looked in every direction, before being pulled into the ground. Much like she did with Naruto's predicament, she stifled her laughter.

**_Hahahaha_****_! This is the best!_**

**Poor Uchiha-san! Are we gonna help him?**

Sakura nodded and watched Kakashi disappear.

_Hopefully Naruto isn't getting into too much trouble…_

Coming out of her hiding place, she stood in front of Sasuke.

"You almost had him too," Sakura sighed.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke snapped.

Sakura pulled out her senbon needles, grinning.

"Didn't you ever wonder why I was throwing these at Kaka-sensei? They're laced with paralysis serum. If you would've held out for just a bit longer, he would've been down for the count and you could've gotten a bell." Sakura explained.

"I see. So, did you or Naruto get the other bell?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura dangled it in front of Sasuke's face. "In truth, I hope that Naruto gets that other bell. As I was trying to say before, Uchiha-san, we need to work as a team. It's one for all and all for one. Three man squads work together, no matter what!"

Sasuke nodded.

"Need help?" Sakura asked.

"Not from a girl who was cast out of her clan," Sasuke sniffed.

Sakura sighed. "Fine. I guess we'll do this the hard way."

Grabbing a handful of his hair, Sakura pulled him out of the ground.

"Ouch! Kami, Namikaze! You could've warned me." Sasuke said, rubbing his scalp.

"Listen, Uchiha-san, and listen good. Just because I was cast out of my clan doesn't mean I'm any different. If my parents…if my parents had survived the Kyuubi attack, then I would still be a Haruno. Don't treat me any different because of death. My parents would have accepted me, as my brother and father do now. So the choice is yours. I have to find Naruto-kun." Sakura said, jumping back through the trees.

Sakura frowned as she heard the timer ring. She was the only one to get a bell. She found her brother tied to a pole, shouting angrily.

"Naruto-kun! You should've had him." Sakura sighed. "It would've been easy too. He's getting slower."

"Ah…so you're the one to blame, Sakura-chan. What did you do exactly?" Kakashi asked as all three Genin stared at him.

"Naruto-kun and I formed a plan. Uchiha-san jumped off before I could tell him. Naruto distracted you each time so I could get my senbon needles into your skin. Each needle is laced with paralysis serum, and it would slow your movements and eventually you wouldn't move. However, time ran out and Naruto didn't face you in hand to hand combat fast enough." Sakura explained.

"Very clever, Sakura-chan. I'm sure you all are hungry now aren't you?"

It was true. Despite the fact that they had all eaten breakfast, all three Genin were very hungry.

"Now, I've decided that I won't send any of you back to the academy. All three of you are being dropped from the program, permanently."

_Oh no no no no! Kaka-sensei wouldn't do this to us!!_

**_YOU DIDN'T GET TIED TO THE POST, AND YOU STILL FAILED!_**

**Get ready for a beat down you lazy Jōnin! CHA!**

"If you do that, we'll never become ninja!" Naruto complained, his legs flailing out from the post.

Sakura flinched when Sasuke got stamped into the ground.

_All Kaka-sensei said was that we were brats…_

**_He takes things too seriously, that Uchiha boy…_**

**Wow…**

"All you think about are yourselves," Kakashi said. "You don't know what it means to be a ninja. You think it's a game, huh? Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you consider that question for one moment?"

"Of course!" Sakura exclaimed, interrupting Kakashi's speech. "However, a team is not a team when one or more members decide to go off on their own. That's why I tried to speak to Naruto-kun and Uchiha-san about it. Uchiha-san took off by himself before I had a sentence out."

"Working together is exactly right. Teamwork. You all failed to grasp that concept fully." Kakashi said. "While Sakura and Naruto worked together well, Sasuke, you thought they were too far beneath you. Use your head. When facing enemy ninja, one wrong move and it's all over."

Kakashi stopped stepping on Sasuke and began to walk over to the stone that had the lunch boxes on it previously.

"Did you look at this stone? The names engraved on it?" Kakashi asked. "They are all ninja. Heroes important to our village."

"That's it! Now I know! I've decided I'm going to have my name engraved on that stone! I'm not going to live and die for nothing! I'm going to be a hero!" Naruto exclaimed.

"They are all…special kinds of heroes," Kakashi murmured, looking back at Naruto.

"What kind of heroes, huh? Tell us! Tell us!"

Tears leaked out of Sakura's eyes.

"Don't you dare say that again, Naruto-kun!" She screamed at him.

He quieted while turning to look at his sister. "Sakura-chan…"

"The ninja on that stone were killed in action. I never want to see you on that stone…like my parents are." She whispered.

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat. "S-Sakura-chan…I'm sorry."

She stared at the ground. "I should be proud. I know that, but…in a way…I blame them for all that has happened to me. It makes me such a horrible person for such a thing."

"This is the Memorial Stone. The names of some of my closest friends are engraved here." Kakashi said.

Sasuke stared at Kakashi while Naruto watched Sakura. Sakura herself was still looking at the ground, while she wiped away her tears.

**_I suppose…that was my fault wasn't it?_**

_It was. I should hate you, but the past is the past._

**It's a strong thing to believe in, Outer.**

"Alright. I'm giving you all one more chance, but it's going to be that much harder. Sakura-chan, since you already have a bell, you may sit out and watch the other two. Eat lunch now to build up strength, but Naruto doesn't get any. It's your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat by yourself."

"You did what?" Sakura's head whipped around to glare at her brother.

"Uh…ehehe…"

"If anyone tries to feed him, that person will immediately fail. I make the rules. You follow them, got it?"

Kakashi disappeared, and Sasuke grabbed the lunch boxes. He tossed one to Sakura, who caught it and opened it.

"Alright, Naruto-kun, I'll eat a little so my stomach isn't grumbling constantly, and I'll feed you the rest," Sakura said, eating quickly.

"What? Didn't you hear him, Namikaze?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course I did, Uchiha-san. However, I already have a bell and Naruto-kun doesn't." Sakura began to shove food into Naruto's mouth.

Suddenly, wind whipped around them as Kakashi appeared.

"You! You broke the rules! I hope you're ready for the punishment." Kakashi said, glaring at all the Genin.

Dark clouds formed overhead as lightening emitted from them. Sakura shook like a leaf.

_Put me in front of Kakashi when he's angry or Sasuke when he's brooding, but I can't handle lightning!_

**_Come on, girl! It's just lightning!_**

_It's all I remember, okay? Storms, fire, and lightning is all I remember from your attack._

"Any last words?" Kakashi asked angrily.

"You said there were three of us!" Naruto exclaimed.

"We're all on this squad, and we're in it together," Sasuke said.

"That's right! We fed Naruto because we are a team. We are one." Sakura answered.

"The three of you are one? That's your excuse?" Kakashi asked, stepping toward them. "Hm. You pass."

"I knew you weren't an evil man, Kaka-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed, hugging him.

"Sakura-chan, please get off," Kakashi said, laughing.

Sakura handed him his bell back and grinned.

"All the other squads passed because they did exactly what I said. Ninja who break the rules are scum, true, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. The exercise is over. Everyone passes. Squad seven starts its first mission tomorrow."

"Alright!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I did it! Believe it!" Naruto yelled.

"Let's go home guys," Kakashi said, walking off.

Sasuke followed after him, but Sakura stayed behind to look at her brother.

"Listen Naruto-kun. I know that you regret what you said about the Memorial Stone, but…it's alright. I understand that you didn't know about it. So, I forgive you okay?" Sakura asked, smiling at him.

Naruto nodded and his sister untied him from the post. The walked out of the training grounds with big smiles on their faces. Tomorrow was the day when the true missions would start. And they couldn't wait.

They watched Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei walk down the road before Kakashi collapsed. Sakura and Naruto laughed at their sensei as he cursed his luck.

_Why did it have to take effect now?! _Kakashi complained.

-

Kami…*falls asleep*

**Uh huh.**** Anyway, this is a long one. Dedicated to you RockinKunoichi94! Believe it!**

_My fingers hurt._

**I thought you were asleep.**

I was.

**Alright then.**** Shall we end it?**

Of course!

**Read and review!**

~_iiWishUponAStar_ and **Raven**


	4. Chapter Four

Guess who's back?

**Fuck off.**

Well exccuuusseee me, Rae.

**Whatever. Let's just do this.**

It's been a long time. I'm watching Matt and Pat's Shitstorm of Scariness, eating some poptarts, and dreading college tomorrow [It was around 9 PM Oct 29 when I started this]. But there are some things I must address:

1. I'm a big fan of Naruto, but I've only ever seen the anime. And only really up to where Naruto is following Jiraya around. There was waayyy too much filler for me from when they tried to go after Sasuke up until the Shippuden era. Keeping that in mind...

2. Some of this will definitely be OOC and AU. Come on, Sakura has the Kyuubi in her now versus Naruto. Shit's gonna change like fer real. So do expect that and don't come ranting at me (it hasn't happened yet, so I am really REALLY surprised) if things aren't how you want it.

3. And I'm not sure how it's all gonna play out because I'm horrible at planning ahead. Unless you've read Spring Day, Autumn Night, where I planned that shit down to the end. Thanks for sticking with me and the Namikaze family. I've incorporated a lot of different ideas that haven't been seen in the anime/manga and I'm really toying with the ninja kekkei-genkai.

Thanks to all those that have read and reviewed. On with the chapter!

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi**_

**Inner Sakura**

Disclaimer: Nope. Not now, not ever.

[ - ]

**The Scroll of Prophecy**

**Chapter Four**

_/Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Ichiraku Ramen May 11th, 12:00 PM/ _

Sakura spun around in her seat, kicking her legs out while she watched her brother devour bowl after bowl of ramen. It didn't matter what kind it was, so long as it was hot noodles in steaming broth. Scratching at one of the whisker marks on her face, she grinned at Naruto.

"Ano, you're gonna get a stomachache if you keep eating that much ramen."

**Yeah c'mon Naruto-kun! Geez!**

_**I hope he blows up from all that ramen.**_

**Shut up Kyuu-chan!**

_**STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU IDIOTIC GIRL!**_

**Which one of us? There's outer and then inner!**

_**Both of you!**_

_I wasn't doing anything, for the record. Both of you quiet for the rest of the day. I mean it._

Finally focusing back in on her brother, all she got as an answer was the slurp of noodles. She looked over at Ayame, who was smiling at her gently. "How is being a Genin, Sakura?"

"It's pretty tough, Ayame-san," the pinkette answered with a nod. "We only do miniscule missions like pick up trash around the village, walk dogs, or even help out some of the elderly. But it tires us out since we're usually gone all day. This is the first time in three days that we've had a break."

"And Naruto spends it eating ramen."

"Hai! Father is paying so Naru-chan doesn't have to worry about a thing."

Sakura liked the owner of Ichiraku and his daughter. They were some of the people who saw her not as a demon, or even as a hero, but as a little Genin girl: the adorable daughter of their Hokage. She appreciated how they saw her, and she tended to frequent the ramen place just to get away from the stares that people always gave her.

"Heyo Saku-chan," someone murmured, taking a seat next to her.

She turned to smile at Shikamaru. "Hey Shika-kun. Did you come here for the ramen too?"

"Nah, too much trouble," he said, waving his hand and tossing a smile over to Ayame to show he was joking. "I just saw Naruto's orange from beneath the cloth, and I knew you'd be here with him."

"You know us so well Shika-kun."

"How are you faring?" He asked, lowering his voice. "I know Ino hurt you with her words, and now you have that emotionless boy on your team."

"I should be asking you the same question," she murmured back. "You have the pig on your team, but you have Choji to help you out. Like I have Naruto. Shino and Hinata have each other as well, but Kiba isn't bad. Naru-chan knows him more than I do."

"He's an okay kid, I suppose," Shikamaru said, resting his arm on the counter. "They specialize in their ninja dogs, which is why Kiba always carries Akamaru around."

"I've always wanted a puppy," Sakura murmured, tapping her chin.

Shikamaru chuckled. "Then why didn't you let your father or brother know by the time your birthday came around?"

"Because I don't have time to take care of one," she said, sighing to herself.

"Get a ninja dog instead of a regular one. Train it up like Kiba does with Akamaru. You don't have to use the pup in battle, but at least it can protect you guys if you really need it." Shikamaru answered.

Sakura thought long and hard about it before nodding. "Alright I'll head over to the Inuzuka compound, but only if you come with me."

Shikamaru sighed and got off his seat. "If you insist," he said with a smile. "Come on then."

"I'm heading to go see Kiba, Naruto-kun. I'll be home later." Sakura said, sliding off her stool and grinning at her brother.

"Be careful, Saku-chan," he said seriously, looking at her and away from his ramen for a moment.

"I'll be fine. I have Shika-kun."

"Let's hope this won't be a drag."

Sakura and Shikamaru walked in relative silence on their way to the Inuzuka compound. Shikamaru's hands were in his pockets so that he could clench them in anger anytime someone made a small whispered comment about Sakura. He knew she could hear them, but still she smiled over at him and said something that he didn't hear.

He had known Sakura for ages, but only now did he truly realize the brunt of the damage all the whispering did to her. He never wanted to see her like he did when they were six years old...

_/Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Six years ago, April 7th, 9:30 AM/_

Yawning to himself, the young Nara heir made his way to his favorite cloud watching spot. It was away from the swings and sandbox where all the girls went to watch Sasuke practice his kunai or shuriken throwing abilities. It was also away from the slide where everyone else hung out, like the Namikaze kids, the Aburame boy, and the Hyūga girl. He preferred his solitude.

However today was different. The slide was empty and so was the area everyone else usually hung out. It was like eleven right? Shouldn't all the kids be here? Looking at the watch his mother had given him, he blinked in surprise. He actually got up before ten on a Saturday? Who else did that? He guessed that Sasuke should have been here, but the boy was probably training elsewhere. The fangirls, as young as they were, probably broke his concentration more than he wanted.

Hearing some slight sniffling coming from the tree near his cloud watching spot, he carefully crept over. Trying to be as quiet as he could, he chanced a look to see who was near his area and why. Surprised, his first reaction was to figure out why Namikaze Sakura was sitting under his cloud tree and crying. His second reaction was to tell her to leave, but his mother taught him to be respectful.

"Hey," he said softly, stepping around the tree and looking at her.

Sakura's head whipped up and she held a hand out in front of her, scooting back away from him as quick as she could. "Please stay away, don't hurt me anymore. I didn't do anything. I'll go away from here, but please just don't." With tears streaming down her face, Shikamaru thought she was pleading for her life.

It was then that he noticed all the cuts and scratches on her arms and legs. "What happened?" He asked, sitting down on the grass in front of the tree. He didn't want to spook her, but at least sitting down showed that he wasn't going to do anything to her.

Tilting her head, she sucked in a deep breath and wiped at her face. "Shikamaru-san? Is that you?"

He nodded, immediately thinking that she saw one of her assailants when he stepped around the tree, scaring her with his presence. "Yeah, it's me Sakura-san. I'm sorry I startled you."

"No it's fine. I-" She bit her lip and continued to wipe at the tear tracks down her face. It appeared like they wouldn't stop. "I think I'm in your spot right?"

_She was trying to change the subject. _Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. Even at only six years old, he was classified as a grade-A genius. Lazy as all hell, but still, a genius nonetheless. Standing up, he held out his hand. "Come on."

"What? Why?" She asked, but she took his head as he helped her onto her feet.

"Because my mom can use her chakra for healing. Only minor healing, but still."

Immediately the girl started trying to tug her hand out of his. "No, no please. Just leave me alone. I'll go home and-and-"

"And what?" Shikamaru challenged, turning to look at her while he dragged her along. "Have your dad heal them and then explain to him what people have been doing to you while he had his back turned? You're trying to spare him the heartache aren't you?"

Sakura nodded and bit her lip, a whole new bout of tears cascading down her face. "He gets sad when he sees me hurt, and I don't like him sad because then it hurts me worse."

"Well come on then. We'll take the back way to my house, through the forest. So that way no one else can hurt you."

Sakura allowed Shikamaru to pull her along, a smile coming to her face at the determined look on his. _Thank you, Shika-kun. Thank you so much._

Nara Yoshino was surprised to see her son return home so early, but was even more surprised at the charge he was dragging along. "Oh my! Shikamaru, what happened?"

Shikamaru led Sakura in and pointed to the chair in the kitchen. The young girl meekly scuttled over to the chair and sat down, bowing her head and twisting her hands in her lap.

"I found Sakura-san like this in the park. Why do people insist on being so mean to her?" Shikamaru demanded of his mother.

Yoshino knelt down and took a look at all the scratches and cuts, before lifting up Sakura's chin with a finger. "Sakura," she asked gently, only continuing when the girl's eyes were on her. "Did some of the villagers do this to you?"

Sakura jerked her head in some form of a nod. "Does your father know about this?"

"You can't tell him!" She finally burst out, covering her hands with her mouth at her yelling. "Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry for yelling. I'm not bad, I promise."

Yoshino shared a look with Shikaku, who had just come in the kitchen to see what the fuss was about. "Don't worry, Sakura. You're safe here. Now, come on. Let's go get you cleaned up, yes?"

"Okay," she whispered, taking Yoshino's hand and following her out of the kitchen.

"You did the right thing, son," Shikaku said, kneeling down to place a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Why are they so mean to her?" Shikamaru asked angrily. "They're throwing things at her! Soon it will elevate to actual hitting, I just know it." The perks of being a young genius, he supposed.

Shikaku sighed. "That's not my story to tell. One day, I hope you both will be good enough friends that you'll be able to learn about it."

"Dad, you should have seen her. It was...she was like a caged animal or something."

"I know, son. I know."

"She needs to be protected. I'll do it, no matter what."

Shikaku smiled with pride at his son and stood back up when Yoshino and Sakura came back into the room. "There we are. Good as new. It was nice to finally meet you, Sakura. You're welcome here at any time."

"Yes ma'am," Sakura murmured softly. "Thank you."

"Good to see you Sakura. Tell your father hi from me when you get a chance." Shikaku said, sitting down in a chair.

"Yes sir. I'll let him know."

"Come on, Sakura-san," Shikamaru said, holding out his hand.

"Kay, Shika-kun. Where are we going?"

"Have you ever watched clouds?"

"No. Is it fun?"

Yoshino shut the door behind the two six-year-olds and turned to Shikaku, a grim look on her face. "It's so horrible what people do just because they fear that little girl. She's a sweetheart, for Kami's sake."

"I know, Yoshino. I know."

"Hopefully Shikamaru will become better friends with her," the woman murmured, returning to cleaning the dishes. "I would love to see her around more."

"His curiosity is peaked about why people treat her like they do. Sooner or later, he'll ask about why. And I'm sure that Minato chose to tell Sakura the minute she started hearing the Kyuubi in her head."

"She can hear that demon?" Yoshino asked, surprised. Shikaku nodded, leaning back in his chair.

"Minato likes to talk with me about our children most days. His own son is a little spitfire who protects his sister fiercely. Doesn't back down from anyone, no matter what size they are. Last I heard, he jumped some guy and bit him as much as he could for making a small remark about his sister."

Yoshino shook her head. "Those poor children. You would think people would have more respect since they are the Hokage's children."

"Everyone loves Naruto. It's Sakura they don't like." He pointed out.

"Poor dear. I hope she grows stronger soon..."

_/Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. En route to Inuzuka Compound. May 11th, 12:10 PM/ _

"Shika-kun? Shika-kun!"

"Huh. What?" He asked, turning to look at his friend.

"You were spacing out a little there," she said with a smile. "I'm not sure which way leaves to the compound, so you'll have to direct me there."

"Oh sorry about that. I was just thinking about something."

"I could tell," she said, giggling.

_It's nice to see Sakura-chan happy. I'll never forget that fear in her eyes when she thought I might hurt her._

"Demon."

"Disgrace."

"_Monster."_

The whispers were getting louder the farther they went away from the Hokage tower. It was like these people had nothing better to do. Gritting his teeth, he bared it for Sakura's sake. She was happy and smiling at the moment, and that was all that mattered.

"She'll kill us all."

"Hide the children."

"Oh Kami, help us."

Shikamaru watched as the light physically dimmed from her eyes. She still had on her happy smile, especially when looking at him, but he was done with it. Stopping in the middle of the street, he dropped his head to stare at the ground.

"Shika-kun? What's the-"

"Don't you people have anything better to do?!" He yelled, whipping his head around to look at everyone who was staring at them. The whispers stopped immediately. "Apparently Konoha runs on rumors and lies! Get back to your jobs and start worrying about yourselves! You all disgust me!"

Taking Sakura's hand, he vaulted up onto a roof, away from the prying eyes of the villagers. He kneeled down and sighed, running a hand down his face. "I'm sorry," he finally said.

Sakura kneeled down next to her friend and frowned at him. "Are you okay, Shika-kun? I've never seen you do that before. It's fine, it doesn't bother me."

"That's a lie, and you know it Saku-chan," Shikamaru said, looking at her angrily. "It bothers you, and you never speak out against it! Why?"

Sakura closed her eyes and leaned back. "Because...some of what they say is true."

"What? How can that be true? You're not going to kill them, and you certainly aren't going to take their children!" Shikamaru was floored. How could his friend think that about herself?

"I am a Clan Reject, Shikamaru. My own family members do not want me. I am literally a fox girl because inside me..." She placed a hand against her chest, near the base of her throat. "I am the one who houses the Kyuubi who attacked our village twelve years ago. Inside me, is a monster. Inside me, is a demon."

"_That's not my story to tell. One day, I hope you both will be good enough friends that you'll be able to learn about it."_

"All the adults know," Shikamaru said, piecing it together quickly. "Your father told you, and the adults who hate you told their children not to hang out with you."

Sakura nodded sadly. "No one else knows except father and the adults. And even then, only a select few truly know. My father suspects that the Haruno patriarch spread it around that I was the host for the Nine Tails, so that I would be hated more. I helped out Hinata when we were younger, and our friendship is the one thing that she fought her father for. I think he's proud that she made a stand against him for me. Shino's parents like me well enough, and well, I know your parents do."

"Saku-chan..."

"It was worse when I was younger, as you saw. I was without my brother some days, and when my father's back was turned, the insults and rocks flew. I could pass it off as a little cuts from tussling with Naruto because I'd jump him when I got home so he wouldn't see me before. But I always made him feel bad doing that. I'm grateful to you and your parents for healing me because when I went home that day, my father was home. He would have seen what the villagers had done, and I didn't want that on him."

Sakura found herself wrapped up in a hug from one of her closest friends. "Thank you, Sakura. Thank you for trusting me. I promise that I won't freak out like I did. I was just angry."

She smiled and rubbed her cheek against Shikamaru's like a cat. "Why'd you think I had these whisker marks silly?" She asked, pointing to them and sticking her tongue out.

"I thought they were just birthmarks. Is that why Ino hates you? Because of the Kyuubi?"

Sakura shook her head. "The Kyuubi has nothing to do with it, and I'm sure Inoichi-san didn't tell his daughter to just hate me like the rest. I think she does it just because she can. I'm always surrounded by you guys, and now that I'm on Uchiha-san's team, she'll hate me even more."

"And she's on my team," Shikamaru said, grimly. "I know my dad used to belong to the old group Ino-Shika-Chō, with Ino's father and Choji's father, but I don't think I'd be able to be in such a group with Ino. Especially because of how she treats you and Naruto. You are the Hokage's children, and should be treated much better."

"A lot of the villagers love Naruto, and even tell him to keep away from me because they fear for his safety," Sakura said softly, with a sad smile on her face. "It's me that they hate and want to get rid of."

Rising from the roof he was kneeling on, he held his hand out to Sakura. "Come on. Let's get you a ninja dog, huh?"

"There's no guarantee that I'll be able to get one, Shika-kun," she said, but took his hand nonetheless.

"Let's jump from the rooftops like we should have done. And you'll get one, Saku-chan. You'll get one."

_/Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Inuzuka Compound. May 11th, 12:35 PM/ _

Kiba met them at the entrance to his land with a smile on his face. Akamaru stood next to him, barking happily at them. "Hey Shikamaru! Yo Sakura-san. How's it going guys?"

"Hey there Kiba," Shikamaru said, sticking his hands in his pockets. "How's it going with you and Akamaru?"

Sakura knelt down and had Akamaru sniff her before the pup jumped up into her arms. Smiling and laughing, Sakura's face was smothered with Akamaru's wet nose to the amusement of the other two ninja standing there. She set Akamaru down and waved slightly at Kiba. "Hi Kiba-san."

"I assume you two have come here for some reason, right?" He asked, crossing his arms as Akamaru barked again.

"We were wondering if you guys sold ninja dogs to those outside of your clan," Shikamaru said with a nod.

"Yeah we sell them out everywhere as long as we have what the ninja needs. It's the dog that choose them, you know, so no dog will just work. Why, you guys want one?"

"I do," Sakura said softly, fiddling her hands together. "If you think I can get one, Kiba-san."

"Of course, Sakura-san. Let me go get Hana, and she can lead you to the ones we have."

"No need, Kiba. I'm already here. Come with me, Sakura-san."

"Do you want me to come with?" Shikamaru asked.

"No thanks, Shika-kun. I think I'll be fine with Inuzuka-san." With that said, Sakura walked away with the woman.

"You seem a little tense, Shik. What's got you on edge?"

"Townspeople," Shikamaru finally said. "Tossing curses and names at her right and left."

"Because of the Kyuubi within her right?"

Shikamaru jerked back like he was punched. "How did you-!"

Kiba tapped his nose. "I can smell it on her. And if I couldn't, Akamaru can. And he tells me anything that seems off. He senses that she's sad a lot of the time. That's why he jumped up on her. To at least make her happy for a little bit. It's a closely guarded secret, but all the members of the Inuzuka clan appreciate the sacrifice she made for our lives. She can have any dog she wants, no charge."

"Does the Hokage know-"

"Yes he does, and Kiba and his family are sworn to secrecy," Minato said, crossing his arms as he appeared behind the Nara boy.

"Hokage-sama," they said, bowing to him.

"Where's Sakura?"

"Picking out a ninken of her own, Hokage-sama," Kimi said, jerking his thumb to the compound behind him.

"I see she finally told you, Shikamaru. May I ask what prompted it?"

"I yelled at the village people in the middle of the street because of what they were saying behind our backs. I couldn't handle it anymore I guess. It was a drag to see her down like that."

Minato sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know. It's something that has divided the people in our village for twelve years. Some people see her as a hero, while others just see her as a girl. Others, as you know, see her as a demon. It's not what I wanted for her, but-"

"Father?"

Everyone turned to see Hana and Sakura coming up to them, while Sakura was holding a small dark brown puppy. When the puppy blinked up at them, they could see bright green eyes. Shikamaru's gaze wasn't drawn to the puppy's unnaturally bright eyes, however. What he was really looking at were it's three tails.

"Hey, you chose Daisuke," Kiba said with a smile. "He suits you, I think."

"Rather Daisuke chose her," Hana said laughing. "The minute we walked into the kennel, this little furball comes running up and tackles her."

"His name does mean little helper," Minato answered before turning to Hana. "How much do I owe you for him?"

"Free of charge, Hokage-sama. Just think of it as some thanks for all that Sakura-san has done for us."

"Thank you, Inuzuka-san. You too, Kiba-san."

"It was our pleasure, Sakura-san. Come back soon, okay? I think Akamaru would like to play with Daisuke more often." Kiba said with a nod.

Sakura smiled and nodded, putting Daisuke down so the little pup could wander over to Akamaru.

"What are you doing here, father?" She asked, stepping up to her dad.

"I was just out and about. I heard there was a little disturbance in the village a little bit earlier."

At this, Shikamaru had the decency to blush a tad bit.

"But it seemed to resolve itself quickly. Are you going to hang out with Shikamaru and Daisuke some more?"

"Yeah. We left Naruto-kun at Ichiraku's."

"Ah. I'll make sure to avoid that area then."

They both laughed, and Minato ruffled her hair. With a wave, he disappeared in a flash. Patting her leg absentmindedly, Daisuke made his way over to Sakura with one last bark at Akamaru. "Thanks, Kiba-san. I'll see you later, okay?"

"You got it, Sakura-san. Just keep safe."

"Will do!"

"See ya, Shik. Tell Choji I said hi."

"You got it, Kiba."

With one final wave, the two ninja made their way back into the heart of the village, with Daisuke trotting alongside them as if he belonged there the whole time. Glancing at Sakura, she appeared much happier than she was earlier.

"Did they give you any supplies for him?"

"Inuzuka-san said that she would send some over later with instructions as well. I'm just really happy that I was able to get one. Not everyone who goes there can."

"With a name like Daisuke, it's no wonder he picked you. Anyone with hostile intentions toward you had better watch out. And since you have a ninken, everyone will know that the Inuzuka clan harbors no ill toward you. They even respect you enough to give you a dog free of charge." Shikamaru said, reaching down to scratch Daisuke behind the ears.

"Today turned out to be a great day. I think we'll get a better mission soon. Naruto-kun and I are pretty excited, but Kaka-sensei told us not to get our hopes up for anything too special."

"He suits you, you know," Shikamaru said, gesturing to Daisuke. "He's got three tails, and you have nine."

Sakura blinked in surprise and laughed. "I actually didn't think of that. Inuzuka-san says that sometimes the dogs they breed are very different from regular dogs, but she had a feeling that Daisuke would be mine."

"All the members have some great noses, so I'm not surprised. Come on then. It's nearing one, and I think my mom has lunch almost ready."

"Yum! I love your mother's cooking." Sakura said, picking up Daisuke and jumping up onto a roof in her excitement.

"You're not the only one, Saku-chan," Shikamaru said, following her up.

_I'll do anything I can to keep her smiling._

[ - ]

Filler chapter alert. And I wanted her to get a dog so fuck off.

**Pretty much.**

Well I wasn't able to keep the new puppy we got because my other dog is vicious.

**So Sakura gets the pup.**

Pretty much. It'll help her, I think. I wonder if she should be able to understand Daisuke?

**Well wouldn't she have to understand all the other animals as well?**

True. I guess I'll just have the Kyuubi translate. Or I can just make her understand animals because of the Kyuubi?

**Dunno. What if we had fanart for this?**

I would troll so hard. Do you know how adorable it would be seeing a dark brown puppy with three tails following Sakura and Shikamaru around? I'd pass out from the adorableness.

**I'd laugh my ass off.**

Whatever. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I missed you, ya know Raven.

**Tch. The feeling is not mutual.**

God you remind me of your namesake.

**Good. He's badass.**

Duh. Anyway, let us know how we did!

Nat and **Raven**


End file.
